


The Death of Private Smith & Return of Anna Hewlett: Come to bed, its getting Late:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: In response to a starter requested by @insatiablevalor.Anna realizes Private Smith has to die when she makes a startling discovery.





	The Death of Private Smith & Return of Anna Hewlett: Come to bed, its getting Late:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FringieJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FringieJester/gifts).



Alarm is etched within her eyes as she catches a glance in the looking-glass. Fingers discretely brush over her middle as she shrugs on the uniform jacket. With a jagged breath Anna makes a startling realization, her career as Private Smith was going to come to an end and soon. Who knew, that one word could bring the world as Anna knew it to an abrupt halt? Pregnant. 

Her womb was not barren even though, it had been impossible for Anna to conceive with Selah during their short somewhat tumultuous marriage. But now, in her fifth month of marriage to Major Edmund Hewlett, she was to be blessed with a child. From Anna’s guess, she was approaching the third of fourth month. This little bundle of joy, as welcome as it was, had a severe case of bad timing. It is dangerous enough for Anna being a rebel-spy infiltrating Arnold’s American Legion and British Intelligence without adding a baby bump to the hazards. 

Her duties as Private Smith were becoming more difficult and unfeasible to carry out by the day. She was running out of excuses to conceal morning-sickness, swollen ankles, and her rapid weight gain on meager camp rations. Even worse, the binding was becoming unbearable to wear due to swelling and sensitivity. Her somewhat large uniform was becoming far too snug for comfort. Unless someone was purposefully shrinking only her laundry, it would only be a matter of time before she’d be discovered. 

When Anna had volunteered for the Legion, this is not what she expected. She had anticipated boredom and taking menial orders from Benedict Arnold. At least, until he could be done away with - not this. This, of course, being, facing active duty and death at the hands of people who, were of the same allegiance; individuals fighting for the same Cause. Before she can so much as stage an escape attempt, Anna finds herself in the thick of a precarious mess. 

Hot man-made lightning flashes from the muzzles of countless smoking guns. Sweat blankets her brow and trickles down her face in nearly steady rivers as shots rumble like raw thunder across the earth. Musket-balls slice through the air, bringing down anything unfortunate enough to be in their projected paths. Men fall wounded or dead to her left and right. There is no shelter, no refuge from this storm. Only cover, provided by the thick trees separating sides. Her intrepid heart swells and fills the tight confines of her throat with its shallow thuds. ‘Stay-alive. Stay- Alive. Stay-Alive.’ It repeats as if, ‘stay alive’ was the vessel’s only known refrain.

 

Taking lives is not a task Anna was suited for. Hell, Anna didn’t even relish pretending that it was. Regardless, splintered nerves push into action. Sickening pops bellow from the gun she, herself, carries with two violently trembling hands. She is soldiering, fighting but only enough to see a new dawn. She always wanted to be near the action and now that she was seeing it, she wanted out. 

War is unpleasant and chaotic. With one terrifying glance into the eyes of death, Anna knew she had to make a run for her own side under the cover of darkness. She could not risk involvement in another skirmish in her condition. Besides, all the rebel-spy truly wanted to do was return to her loving husband. 

When the rumble of the fight had slipped into the stillness of crickets chirping on a warm night, Anna determined it was time to flee for the safety of rebel camp. From there, she expected Ben or Caleb to help her reunite with her husband in York City in exchange for the information she had gleaned for them. Into the darkness she slipped, every movement carefully thought out before being made. 

However, in the wee hours of twilight, Anna makes her first misstep and is apprehended by rebels. In her scarlet coat, her story fell suspect and she was held prisoner. The men, who seemed well-mannered enough, quickly deprived her of her coat and were set to relieve her of other parts of the uniform when they were interrupted by the arrival of a Lieutenant. One, Anna knew all too well. “Thank heavens, Brewster!” Every prayer she had uttered in the previous twelve hours had seemingly be granted- save for one or two. She was safe now. 

His worried eyes study her for a moment as he considers the risks and benefits of claiming her. Originally, he wasn’t going to until he noticed Anna’s fearful expression and then he knew he had to.

Back at the rebel camp Anna had argued and pleaded with Ben to let her return to the city to be with her husband, Major Hewlett. Ben immediately turned down her request and sent her away. Desperation got the better of Anna and she begged and pleaded with Caleb.“Caleb, I’m pregnant! A woman should be with her husband if she is able to. I need to be with him right now and not on the battlefield. And I can pass information better from the inside of the city. Besides, it would look suspicious if the Head of British Intelligence’s wife was found in the rebel camp, would it not?” Eventually, her argument persuades him, against his better judgment.

After bartering for a dress more her size, now that she was three to four months along, Anna surrendered her service weapon with the initials W.S. It was now, that Private William Smith had to die. Caleb assured her that it would be done and she entrusts him with the task implicitly.

The York City rain didn’t drip in poetic rhythmic dribbles the night of her return, it was an all out drenching, torrential downfall. Dark curls hung in limp waves around her face. Random, frizzy strands stuck to the swells of her cheekbones. The fabric of her new dress is soaked thoroughly through, clear down to the sopping shift. Puddles ooze out from her shoes as she approaches the steps to the place she was sharing with Edmund.

Anna is exhausted, so tired that it was darn near impossible to keep her eyes open. Her body was sore from all the restlessness and the traveling that the past fifty-some hours had wrought. She felt as if she just might collapse before her knuckles even have a chance to rap on their front door. 

Her chest heaves with a heavy pang as she catches her first visual glance of the Major since she had been shipped south. Her beloved had been waiting for her return. Anna had thought she’d never see him again and her heart finds itself overflowing with an abundance of joy and relief at being proven wrong. ”Edmund!” She tearfully exclaimed, ambling forward as fast as her feet could carry her to embrace him.


End file.
